


First Meeting/First Times

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: sugar daddy brie [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/F, First Meetings, Headcanon, Part one is sfw, Tumblr Prompt, part two is nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Anonymous asked:how do you think the relationship with sugar daddy brie would start? any hc on how youd meet/how youd come up with that arrangement? what came first the sugar or the sex?You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	First Meeting/First Times

· You meet her at a job interview.  
· The office was hiring for a part-time desk job for the summer.  
· Brie was the one hiring people for the company.  
· “Hello, Ms (Your Name)," she said with a smile, and you melted.  
· "Hello, Ms. Larson-" you began before she cut you off.  
· "Please, call me Brie."  
· "Alright, well, I'm here for the summer job, or, applying to it at least."  
· Brie smiled at you, and you couldn't help but blush.  
· "Well, I've been looking over your application, and honestly i must say I'm impressed." she smiled as she closed her folder. · "You're hired."  
· The first couple weeks were easy, having to just move everything from paper into the computer.  
· She stayed every single day that you had to stay into the night.  
· Offering to help you.  
· Once the summer was over, your job was done and she handed you piece of paper.  
· "I couldn't give you this when I was your boss, but call me and · · I'd love to hangout with you on Saturday night" she smiled as she walked you out.  
· Looking at the paper, you realized it was her personal phone number.  
· “Call me tonight, we'll set something up.”  
· Saturday came around fast, and you were a nervous wreck.  
· You knew her, she was your former boss for fucks sake.  
· She texted you telling you she was about ten minutes away and you were growing more worried.  
· Brie walked up to your door, and escorted you to her car.  
· "I reserved the whole restaurant so no one can bother us all night," she informed you, which stunned you.  
· "That must have been a lot of money, you didn't hav-" she cut you off.  
· "Of course I didn't, but I wanted too. I want to get to know you, if you'd let me?" Brie said, and your face began to burn.  
· "I mean you do know me though?" you question, not sure what she actually meant.  
· "Yes, I do know you, however, I want to get to know you personally," she smiled as she pulled out of your driveway.  
· "Why did you wait until I didn't work for you?" you ask, genuinely curious.  
· "I was your boss, and that would have been highly inappropriate."  
· oh  
· Then it hit you what she was referring to.  
· "So you want to have sex with me?" It came out it in a blur, instantly regretting it.  
· "Well, yes. Eventually. But I do want to get to know the things you like. Such as food, music, clothing, what you do for fun."  
· "I'm so confused, are you hinting that you wanna buy me things?" you asked, noticing that her eyes are glued to the road.  
· "Yes. Unless you're uncomfortable with that, then in that case, I'd still love to get to know you."  
· "I'm not uncomfortable, just a lot to process in such a short," you smiled, and she returned a smile back.  
· "You have as long as you need to think about it. I'm a very patient person, and I don't want you to rush into something without fully thinking it through."  
· Your cheeks were on fire at this point, wanting nothing more than to be Brie's.  
· You had developed a crush on her a month into working, she had brought you coffee the one night you had to stay until two am.  
· It was because you were stubborn and refused to quit until you finished the stack.  
· Pulling up to the restaurant, Brie turned off the car.  
· Getting out of the car to open the door for you, you grabbed onto her arm as she escorted you into the empty restaurant.  
·"You really shouldn't have done this, let me help pay for at leas-" you began, but she cut you off.  
· "Absolutely not." Brie continued. "I like taking care of good girls, it's on me."  
· You bit your lip, not knowing what to say.  
· The dinner went amazing, and as soon it was done, Brie drove you home.  
· "Just remember what I said, call me when you want." she smiled, waiting for you to unlock the door.  
· "Goodnight, Brie, I'll give you a call soon." You smiled.  
· "Goodnight, love. I'll be looking forward to it." Brie said, leaning in to kiss your cheek.


End file.
